His Death
by The True Wild Thing
Summary: Just a one shot, might continue if it gets a good review or two Rated M for descriptive violence
1. Chapter 1

Joffrey watched on with mild interest as the greasy Bard sat on his floor in King's Landing and strummed out a song that was, "dedicated," to him. As the Bard finished his song, he looked on with barely contained horror as the new King leaned forward, resting his elbow on the arm of the iron throne, waiting to hear what the King would say before a slow, deliberate clapp started from the back of the royal court. King Joffrey snapped his head as the hooded figure from near the doors slowly made his way to the front of the crowd that looked on in either respect, horror, or shock. As the man walked, a pair of dull tan armored boots flashed from beneath the front of the black robe that kept all but his armored gauntlets, made from the same medal as the boots, made their rhythmic movements to and fro.

"What is the meaning of this!" The king shouted angrily as he stood up from his throne, his mother, Cersei, watched on with her usual squinting scowl. The man offered the Bard a had that the greasy man took before before looking between the two and running towards the doors at the back of the grand chamber. The hooded man slowly removed his hood in a fluid motion, his short, black hair swept back with the hood before lying flatly against his almost orange head. The mans intelligent green eyes looked on at the angry teen without any form of fear in them.

"I was just showing my appreciation of the song, my Lord." He says, sarcasm dripping from his words as he bows and makes it look like an insult to the throne, smiling all the while. The King looks towards his guards who are already moving to apprehend the criminal, but before they get close enough to touch him, they all freeze, clutching their throats and coughing. The strangers smile grows wider as their lips begin to turn blue and their faces purple before, one by one, they all collapse in a semi circle around the sorcerer. Everyone is to shocked or scared to make a sound or movement, all except the stranger.

"You think you know power, justice, and authority. You know nothing, Joffrey Lannister. What you will know is fear, misery, and most importantly, hopelessness." The mans scar was fiercely swollen against his otherwise perfect skin, the offending scar stretched from his right eyebrow towards his corresponding collarbone, hidden beneath more of the dull, tan armor. Joffrey had recovered well enough to stutter out one word.

"W-W-Who?" he said in a painfully fear ladened and quiet voice. The man doesn't speak a sound as lightning lashes out from his hands and attacks his mother. Joffrey hears her scream in agony as he skin is charred and burned away from her flesh. He hears a bizarre whir noise and wheels around to see a sword made of pure red light cut through his advisors as though they were no more than paper.

Most of them can't even shout out in fear or pain before their lives are ended.

The next to go, are his brother and sister, then his personal guards before it is just Joffrey and the stranger looking at each other, one in pure fear and the other with glowing yellow eyes. Joffrey feels something warm running down his leg and looks down to see that he had soiled himself. When he looks up again, the man is stood in front of the blond teen before lifting him up with one hand, the man leans in and whispers three words into his ear.

"For Eddard Stark." Are the last words the teen hears as a searing hot pain envelopes his stomach and looks down in horror as his sword of light slowly burns a hole in him. He can smell his flesh cooking and see ashes fall from the hole the weapon had created before his last breath leaves his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The stranger turns to the shocked group of people before him, those that hadn't fled had landed on their arses from trying to back up. He scans the crowd of people before lifting his hand to the red headed girl in blue who hadn't even reacted to the young king's death.

"Lady Stark?" he asks as he deactivates his sword of light and putting it back to his waist. She looks him in the eyes, which have gone back to their intelligent green that seemed to glow with kindness despite the crime he just caused. Lady Sansa raises her head in defiance before giving a firm nod.

"I'm here to take you home." he says as he walks towards her slowly, his hand outstretched to her while he continues. "Your brother, Lord Robb Stark has hired my services to get you and your sister to him. I am Rakine Cerivian of House Red" The man known as Rakine now stood at the bottom of the steps she stood at, waiting for her answer.

A look of relief washes over her stern expression before it turns into sadness, "I… I don't know where Arya is." she breathes out as she falls to her knees and weeps loudly and openly as she reflects on what has happened these past few weeks. Rakine makes no attempt to comfort her as he helps her to her feet.

"Come." He says coldly as he places his dark hood upon his head once more; the doors of the great throne room fly open before him at a simple flick of his wrist. He wheels around before he crosses the threshold, scaring the poor Lady half to death when he sees his eyes are glowing once more, "It will have been your fault if your sister is dead, just as much as it is Joffrey's for his siblings." he says under his breath before returning his attention back to the growing audience as he raises his voice to speak the last of his message. "Tell all the Lords and Ladies of the Seven Kingdoms, that if anyone tries to take the Iron Throne from me, they will end up like house Targaryen." He finishes with the same steely coldness he had when he turned on Sansa before leaving.

The doors slam behind him as he makes his way to three horses picked just outside of King's Landing. Anyone who had tried to stop the sorcerer and his package where meant with ruthless uses of force. The teary eyed Sansa spoke none during their travel through the city; once they reach the horses, he unties all three but removes the saddle from the third and slaps it on the rear.

Once they mount the horses, Rakine slowly lifts his hands and brings them down in a smashing motion.

Thousands of screams can be heard as all but the Royal Palace collapse in an explosion of dust and fire; Sansa turns in horror only to see the man grinning a ghost of the smile Joffrey used to wear before this day. After watching the flames burn quietly, he turns and leads them away from them, towards the North.


End file.
